Being The Grown Up
by imasmurf93
Summary: Angst, Drama, Romance, Friendship...Wally's promised his best friend that he'll be there for him on his birthday. Despite the fact that he's pretty pissed at Nigel's actions. Rated T to be safe.


**Author's Note:****Hey people, taking a break from attempting revision to write this. This is kind of based on a story that we did in drama Saturday, two boys acted it out and I thought of a KND version of it. Hope you guys like it. I'm not used to writing angsty fics so, yeah...fingers crossed. I'm not used to writing this kind of story but this is how depressed you get after hard core studying.**

The taste of the beer in his mouth was more flat than fizzy. It was warm rather than cold and it was far from refreshing. His mum, dad and brother had gone to his grandparents for the weekend. However, he'd stayed because his best friend needed him.  
>His best friend had just undergone a tough breakup and he promised he'd be there for him.<p>

Wally couldn't really say that he agreed with Nigel's reason for breaking up with his long term girlfriend, but he'd promised that he'd be there for Nigel on his birthday.  
>The doorbell rang and Wally stood up, walking over to the door he opened it and looked outside. Just some knock door runners.<br>He closed the door again and went and sat back down in the dark, his television turned on a low volume. He took a deep breath and pulled out a cigarette, placing it in his mouth and lighting it. Blowing the smoke out coolly he took another swig of the cheap, bitter alcohol.

Sure, it should be Nigel who was the depressed one. With he and his girlfriend doing so great, they were even planning a holiday together. Until she'd got pregnant.  
>Nigel had freaked out, worrying about his future, what his family would say, the money and the responsibility. So he'd dumped her.<br>Wally definitely didn't agree with it. He'd said from the age of fourteen that any guy who'd dumped a girl because she was knocked up was a coward and a creep. But it wasn't what Nigel had knocked a girl up and dumped her that wound him up so much, it was _who_ he'd knocked up and dumped.

The doorbell rang again. Wally scowled, if it was those stupid kids again he was going to wring a neck or two. He opened he door to see his bald friend stood in front of him. He looked awful, like he hadn't slept in days. His dark glasses were resting on the crown of his head, allowing Wally to see the dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. Under each arm he had a 12 pack of beer.

"Hi." Nigel said quietly, as if scared Wally would tear him apart at the same time as being so upset he didn't really care.

Wally attempted a smile, it didn't work, his mouth just turned up to make a horizontal line instead of his deep frown.  
>"Happy Birthday mate."<p>

"Thanks." Nigel groaned. Stepping in. "Thank you Numbuh 4, for letting me come over. I didn't want to face my family today but, I didn't want to be alone."

With a shrug, Wally closed the door. "It's what friends are for mate."

Of course, Nigel's family had found out that his now ex-girlfriend was pregnant and flipped out at him for being so inconsiderate and irresponsible. They had pushed him hard to get the grades he needed for Yale University and now he'd put them in jeopardy by making a stupid decision. When they'd found out he'd dumped her for it they got even madder. Ashamed of his actions and choices.  
>They'd hardly spoken to him for a week.<p>

Nigel took a beer from one of the packs and flopped down onto Wally's couch. Wally walked in and placed his cigarette in his mouth as he took a can, sitting on the arm chair.

"I can't believe she was pregnant." Nigel sighed. "We only did it once."

Wally clenched his knuckles. This wasn't really what he wanted to talk about. It was bad enough that Nigel had managed to get the girl that Wally had fallen madly in love with, but Nigel talking about having sex with her made Wally's blood boil. If he were anyone else Wally would have hunted the guy down and physically killed them for hurting Kuki and leaving her so vulnerable. But it was Nigel, his best friend, who'd been there for him more times than he could remember. So he stayed put and decided that there were two sides to each story.

"I guess that's all it takes when you don't use protection." Wally muttered.

Nigel nodded. "I thought it I pulled it out before...it wouldn't be a problem."

Nigel necked down his third beer and glanced over to Wally's cigarettes. "Do you mind If I...?"

"You don't smoke." Wally stated, as if Nigel didn't know.

Nigel shrugged. "But I could use one right now."  
>Wally picked up the pack and threw it to Nigel, who caught it and pulled out a stick, putting it in his mouth and catching the lighter which Wally then threw at him. He lit up and inhaled, choking violently from the smoke which he'd breathed in.<p>

Wally rolled his eyes as he took his last drag. He'd started smoking for the same reason that Nigel had decided to...stress and depression...he began smoking about a year ago, when he first heard that Nigel and Kuki had begun to date.

They had sat in awkward silence for over fifteen minutes. Just drinking their beer and glancing at the pictures on the television.

"Slow down on the beer mate." Wally advised as he watched Nigel finish his now 6th can.

Nigel shook his head. "It's helping to take the pain away."

"Look, don't get yourself hammered out of depression. That can be dangerous, plus you're not used to that much alcohol, you hardly drink!" Wally told his friend, trying to take the can from Nigel.

"Since when have you been so mature about alcohol, hammer head?" Nigel began to slur, throwing the now empty can and reaching for another one.

Wally made another grab for the new can. "You don't know what you'll do If you get too drunk!"

"Who cares any more? What's the worst that could happen? Huh? I top myself?" Nigel scoffed. "I'd be doing everyone a favour."

"No you wouldn't. You'd be leaving everyone to clean up after you." Wally snapped. "You'd be taking the easy way out."

Nigel shook his head. "Like I said, who cares any more? My family wouldn't care, Abby or Rachel won't talk to me after I broke up with Kuki, we haven't seen Hoagie since he moved away. My parents don't seem to care any more and you...well it'd just be one less problem for you."

"Don't talk like that dude." Wally pointed a finger at him. "You're my best friend, I'm not going to wish death on you. And What about?...what about Kuki?"

Nigel glared up at him. "Don't bring her into this!"

"No! I will bring her into this!" Wally shouted, now getting annoyed at Nigel's petty behaviour.

"Why?" Nigel snapped. Standing up. "She's not my girlfriend any more! Why are you getting so worked up about it?"

"I'm getting worked up because I care!" Wally took a step towards his now dangerously drunk friend. "If you topped yourself, how would she cope?"

Nigel gave a scoff and tried to push past Wally. "I'm surprised you haven't tried to take her for yourself yet!"

"What?" Wally screamed. He followed Nigel to the doorway. "Look at me!"

Nigel stopped, but didn't turn.

"Look at me!" Wally repeated in a louder manner.

Nigel heaved a sigh and turned around.

"I'd love to get Kuki!" Wally sneered. "Hell, I'd happily just be her rebound from you! But I haven't and I'm not going to because you're my friend and friends don't do that!"

Nigel narrowed his eyes at Wally.  
>Wally sighed heavily. "Of course you didn't seem to know that!"<p>

Nigel pursed his lips angrily. "You weren't dating."

"You knew that I was going to ask her out that day! That's why you asked her out first! You took her to the movies and watched a romantic comedy, reminding her that I wouldn't, then you kissed her." Wally growled.  
>"You know, if you were anyone else, I would have warned you off, but you were happy and so was she. So I left it and just let my life get miserable because of how much it killed me seeing you together every day!"<p>

"It was three years ago! I'd have thought you'd have gotten over it by now!" Nigel replied.

"Yeah?" Wally gave a sarcastic chuckle. "Well I haven't."

Nigel sighed. "Fine. Well it's done now. Can we just cross that bridge?"

Wally shrugged. "I did the first day I saw you together."

"Obviously not." Nigel muttered.

"Nigel." Wally scowled. "get out of my house!"

Nigel stared at Wally he gave an understanding nod of the head before going to walk out of the door. Wally felt a rush of guilt. Nigel had come to him because he had nowhere else to go, no one else to turn to and here was Wally just bitching to him about what he already knew. He couldn't let him walk home in this state.

"Wait." Wally placed a hand on Nigel's shoulder. "look, I'm sorry. I just..."

"I know." Nigel sighed. "I understand why you're mad. I would be too, I just think it would be better if I went home now."

Wally had to let him go, Nigel wouldn't take no for an answer.  
>"Well I'll walk you back, just to make sure you get back safe."<p>

They trudged to Nigel's house. They had brought up more conversation as the walk began to sober Nigel up. Wally stepped in as he needed to use the bathroom. He rushed upstairs and walked into the bathroom.  
>When he came out he slowly walked downstairs. He was definitely not prepared for the next sight he saw. He walked into the dining room to see Nigel sprawled over the table, an empty tablet tub in his hand.<p>

"Nigel! Buddy come on!" Wally rushed into action as he zoomed over to the unconscious Nigel. "Wake up, come on, don't be stupid, wake up, look at me Nigel!"

It wasn't working. He ran to the phone and picked up the receiver dialling 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The woman's voice on the phone.

Wally ran a hand through his hair in stress. "My best friend, he's taken an overdose!"

"Okay, stay calm, what's the address which you're at?" The woman asked.

"Uh, 712 Palm road." Wally sighed.

"An ambulance is on it's way."

Wally put the phone back down and rushed back to Nigel. He tried to see if there was anything he could do. He noticed a note by Nigel's hand and picked it up.

_Screw University, Kuki needs the money._

_Tell my parents to give the savings to her.  
>Plus, Wally, if you want her, go get her. She was always yours anyway.<em>

Wally screwed it up as he began to hyperventilate. The sound of sirens made him run to the door and signal the ambulance to them.  
>They rushed in and examined Nigel, they then took Nigel's body into the ambulance. Wally jumped in with them.<br>Pacing around the room, Wally waited anxiously for results of Nigel's health. He'd called The Uno's and they were on their way. He would have called Kuki but she'd been through enough stress already.

A nurse then appeared in the doorway.  
>"Are you waiting for Nigel?" She asked.<p>

Wally nodded. "Is he okay?"

She nodded. "He's been through a tough time, we've got him on a drip and we're tracing his heartbeat. You can go in and see him if you want, just bear in mind he's very weak."

Wally walked into the hospital room to see his best friend lay on the bed. He looked up at Wally and gave a small smile.

"You dick!" Wally frowned as he stormed in. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry." Nigel sighed.

Wally glared at him. "Do you really not care about how you killing yourself would affect everyone else?"

"It wouldn't."

"Sure it would." Nigel sighed. "You're an important part of so many people's lives. You have been since we were ten, Numbuh 1."

Nigel blinked and looked up at Wally. "I never really thought about it."

"Well, next time think about it before you top yourself." Wally sighed.

Nigel nodded. "Did you get my note?"

Wally nodded. "It was nice of you to give Kuki your university money."

Nigel pursed his lips. "I still mean it. If you really want to be with Kuki, I won't judge. I'm not saying you have to have anything to do with my baby but..."

"thanks dude." Wally smiled.

"Nigel! Thank god you're okay!" Mrs Uno shrieked as she walked in. "Wally, thank you so much for saving him."

Wally looked back at Nigel and smiled.  
>"I told you they cared." He whispered, he then smiled and looked at the Uno's. "I'd better get back."<p>

"Again, thank you." Monty smiled at Wally, patting him on the back.

Wally went home, he sat alone on his sofa, reviewing the days events. A thought then came to his mind. He took his phone and pressed in the numbers. He then put his ear to the phone.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

Wally gave a deep sigh before speaking. "Kuki...hi."

_The End_


End file.
